


Tears

by Hyuuzu



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4033567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyuuzu/pseuds/Hyuuzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuma menggeser tubuhnya agar bisa menjajarkan pandangan dengan mata Kento yang kini terpejam rapat, tertidur dalam tangis—</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Kepikiran mulu karena nih adegan termimpi semalam. Lol. Tapi tentu aja di sini ditambah-tambahin sih..... Semoga ga fail

Suara tarikan napas yang bergetar terdengar lagi.

Fuma membuka matanya perlahan; suasana kamar yang gelap perlahan menyesuaikan dalam pandangannya. Dingin. Fuma menarik selimut menutupi bahunya yang terbuka sebelum rasa kantuk kembali menyerangnya.

Dan suara itu terdengar lagi.

Ia berkedip, menajamkan pendengaran, sebelum akhirnya menyadari asal suara. Tak salah lagi. Suara itu berasal dari sosok di hadapannya ini, yang tengah berbaring memunggunginya ini, yang sudah tinggal dengannya sejak setahun terakhir ini. Fuma berguling ke belakang; menyalakan lampu tidur di sisinya. Lampu kecil yang mendadak menyala membuat yang lainnya bergerak sedikit bahunya; menyadari bahwa sosok di sebelahnya ini tak lagi terbuai dalam dunia mimpi.

Fuma kembali menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas tempat tidur; memandang sosok yang memunggunginya ini sambil sesekali mengedipkan matanya yang masih terasa lengket. “Ada apa...” Fuma menelan ludah; tenggorokannya terasa sangat kering. Kondisi baru bangun bukan kondisi yang terbaik. Tangannya bergerak, menyentuh bahu yang lainnya. “Kau sakit?”

Balasan yang terdengar sangat lirih hampir-hampir berbisik, namun Fuma dapat mendengar ketidakstabilannya. “A-apa aku membangunkanmu?” suara tarikan napas lagi. “Maaf. Tidurlah lagi, Fuma.”

“Bicaralah dengan melihat mataku, Kento.” Fuma meringis mendengar suaranya yang serak. “Kau tahu aku tidak suka jika tidak bertemu mata dengan lawan bicaraku.”

Yang disebut namanya bergeming sesaat; sebelum tangannya terangkat, mengusap wajahnya cepat dan perlahan berguling ke arah yang lainnya. Fuma menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi, namun napasnya tetap terasa hilang ketika melihat pemandangan yang disinari cahaya remang di depannya kini. Wajah yang memerah, iris kecoklatan Kento yang biasanya memancarkan sinar kini terlihat layu, matanya memerah dan bengkak—dan setetes air mata yang jatuh ketika si empunya mata berkedip. Kento menangis bukan karena acting merupakan hal yang hampir tidak pernah dilihat Fuma selama sekitar dua tahun terakhir, dan kesedihan Nakajima Kento termasuk hal yang paling ia tidak suka di muka bumi ini.

Kento baru akan mengusap ujung matanya yang basah kembali sebelum Fuma mendahului, mengusap bawah mata kiri orang yang paling disayanginya ini.

“Ada apa?” ulangnya.

Yang ditanya mencoba memasang seulas senyum, senyuman palsu; siapapun terlebih Fuma mengetahui hal itu. “Tidak apa-apa, Fuma. Kembalilah tidur, ya? Aku—”

“Ssh,” potong Fuma, menggelengkan kepalanya, sebelum meletakkan telapak tangannya di pipi Kento, pandangan matanya tepat jatuh di manik mata lelaki yang berumur satu tahun lebih tua darinya ini. “Kau tidak bisa membohongiku, Kento.”

Senyum Kento perlahan memudar—sebelum setetes air mata lagi terselip dari ujung matanya; dan lagi, dan lagi, dan kini Kento benar-benar terisak. Fuma terdiam, memandanginya beberapa detik, hatinya terasa terluka melihat betapa nampak sedihnya orang yang selalu bersamanya bertahun-tahun ini—sebelum tangannya terangkat; menarik Kento ke dalam dekapannya.

Kento menangis tanpa suara, isakan-isakan sesekali menyela—sambil mencengkeram kaus tanpa lengan yang dikenakan Fuma, perlahan bagian dada kaus tanpa lengan itu basah, dan Fuma tidak peduli. Ia menggosok punggung pasangannya dengan lembut, berusaha menenangkannya, berusaha meredakan apapun yang membuat tangis Kento pecah.

“Maaf—aku—aku—maaf—”

“Tidak apa-apa.” Potong Fuma, menggeser tubuh sesaat dan mengecup kening orang dalam pelukannya ini sebelum kembali mendekapnya, menghirup wangi lembut rambut pasangannya dan menumpukan dagunya di atas kepala Kento. “Kau bisa bercerita besok pagi, ketika lebih tenang.”

Fuma dapat merasakan anggukan Kento, dan tetap menggosok punggungnya lembut, sesekali berpindah ke rambut Kento yang halus; waktu terus bergulir namun Fuma tak berhenti sampai ia dapat merasakan isakan yang perlahan menjarang intensitasnya, sampai ia dapat merasakan napas Kento yang mulai teratur, sampai ia dapat merasakan cengkeraman Kento di kausnya perlahan tidak lagi erat; dan ia menggeser tubuhnya agar bisa menjajarkan pandangan dengan mata Kento yang kini terpejam rapat, tertidur dalam tangisannya. Fuma memandangnya beberapa saat, sosok yang kuat namun kini terlihat begitu rapuh, perasaan gagal dalam melindungi kini meliputi hatinya—sebelum Fuma mengusap sisa air mata di bawah mata Kento, sebelum ia mengecup keningnya, pipinya, hidungnya, bibirnya—

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Even if it's just a slight amount of pain  
I wish that you would share it with me_

_[Kikuchi Fuma, Nakajima Kento - Namae no Nai Omoi]_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 


End file.
